


[podfic] when I'm down on my knees (you're how I pray)

by Annapods, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, God Emperor Doom, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Power Play, Secret Wars (2015), Sheriff Strange, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Stephen is relaying the daily reports, Victor feels ignored, and melancholic. It's a bad combination of slights for a god to endure.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[podfic] when I'm down on my knees (you're how I pray)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when I'm down on my knees (you're how I pray)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792231) by [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/the_casual_cheesecake). 

> Editor's note (Cake): This was recorded at Europod Friends 2019. It was an absolute pleasure to work with Anna and Gondolin, thank you guys <3  
To everyone else, I hope you enjoy what we made, have a lovely day.

[when I'm down on my knees (you're how I pray)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qc7xszeOkOzlyk6TZnb79-ajTlaC0jbN)

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credits: Religion by Lana del Rey


End file.
